new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West
An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West is a 1991 American animated adventure family comedy-drama western film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. It is directed by Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells, produced by Walt Disney and executive produced by Steven Spielberg. It is the sequel to the 1986 film An American Tale. It tells the story of Anne-Marie (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, replacing the late Judith Barsi) with her family and animal friends Tanya (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, replacing Amy Green), Itchy and Tiger (both voiced by Dom DeLuise, reprising his dual role from the first film) who emigrate to the Wild West. In it, Anne-Marie is separated from her family (again) as the train approaches the American Old West; the film chronicles her, Itchy and Sheriff Wylie Burp (voiced by James Stewart in his final film) teaching Tiger how to act like a dog. Plot Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Anne-Marie Moskowitz and Tanya *Phillip Glasser as Fievel Moskowitz *Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford and Tiger *James Stewart as Wylie Burp *John Cleese as Cat R. Waul *Amy Irving as Miss Kitty *Jon Lovitz as T.R. Chula *Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Moskowitz *Erica Yohn as Mama Moskowitz Production Production begun in early 1988, after the productions of Oliver and Company and The Land Before Time were completed. Don Bluth, who directed the original film, was set to direct the sequel, but he declined since he was working on Rock-A-Doodle and Thumbelina, which Walt Disney instead relied on Phil Nibbelink, a Disney animator who made additional animation to the original film, and Simon Wells, the great-grandson of science-fiction author H. G. Wells, to direct the project. The Frankie Laine song "Rawhide" is played at the tumbleweed scene, although the version used is from The Blues Brothers. This sequence was designed and laid-out by an uncredited Alan Friswell, a special effects expert and stop-motion animator who was employed by the studio at the time, and is better-known for his work on the Virgin Interactive Entertainment Mythos computer game, Magic and Mayhem (1998), his restoration work for the Ray and Diana Harryhausen Foundation as well as his many model creations and magazine articles for publications such as Fortean Times, among others. In addition to a new voice actress, the character of Tanya was heavily redesigned as well. Instead of her red babushka headdress and blue and yellow dress, she wore a different colored dress and was given bangs and a ponytail and she was a couple inches taller than she was in the original film. Tiger also underwent minor changes (such as removing the "M" from his shirt), as did baby Yasha, Fievel, Itchy and Anne-Marie. In Anne-Marie Goes West, both Anne-Marie and Tanya were voiced by Cathy Cavadini, who would later go on to voice Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls. According to Walt Disney, there was Amy Green initially planned to reprise her role as Tanya but left the project, so Cavadini replaced her. James Horner returned to write the score to the film, reusing old themes and introducing new ones. Amy Irving, who voiced Miss Kitty in the film, was Spielberg's ex-wife. During production, he married Kate Capshaw who had worked with him on Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom in 1984. John Lithgow and Martin Short were considered to play Cat R. Waul and T.R. Chula, but Jon Lovitz signed to play Chula and John Cleese turned down the role as Cogsworth in Beauty and the Beast and returned from the first An American Tale film (which he previously voiced Dr. Owl) to play Cat R. Waul. Music The soundtrack was composed by James Horner and includes "Dreams to Dream", which was nominated for a Golden Globe award. "Dreams to Dream" was based on a short instrumental piece from the original film. Track listing # "Dreams to Dream (end credits version)" – Linda Ronstadt # "American Tale Overture (Main Title)" # "Anne-Marie's Dream" # "Cat Attack" # "Headin' Out West" # "Way Out West" # "Green River/Trek Through the Desert" # "Dreams to Dream (film version)" – Cathy Cavadini # "Building a New Town" # "Sacred Mountain" # "Reminiscing" # "The Girl You Left Behind" – Cathy Cavadini # "In Training"* # "The Shoot-Out" # "A New Land/The Future" (*a close parody of Aaron Copland's "Hoe-Down" theme, adapting the film's leitmotifs) Score cues left off the soundtrack # Tiger Chases the Train # Animal Burger Plot # The Flying Aaaaah/Tiger's Chase Continues # Puttin' On the Ritz (movie version) # Four Old Friends Reunited # Rawhide - Blues Brothers # Saloon Music # Wylie Burp/More Like a Dog # The Shoot-Out (movie version) # The River Returns/Celebration Reception Critical response The film received mixed reviews from film critics. Halliwell's Film Guide gave it two stars out of four, with this comment: "Enjoyable and high-spirited animated film that borrows plot and attitudes from classic Westerns." Roger Ebert gave it two-and-a-half stars out of four and wrote, "There is nothing really the matter with An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West, except that it is not inspired with an extra spark of imagination in addition to its competent entertainment qualities". The New York Times wrote "The film is really a bland, randomly connected series of adventures involving Anne-Marie, her family, Tanya, Itchy, Tiger and Miss Kitty, a sultry barroom chanteuse. While the quality of the animation is above average, the film's visualization of the American West is surprisingly dull. The movie has little narrative drive or emotional resonance, and its final action sequences seem perfunctory and tacked on." 45% of critics gave it a positive reception on Rotten Tomatoes. Box office Accolades Media Home media Theme parks Trivia